The reactions of others to events of deviance are crucial in early identification and treatment programs. This study focuses on reactions to deviant drinking behavior in work organizations. Samples of supervisory personnel will be drawn from installations of the Federal Civil Service in the Southeastern U.S. in which specific programs to deal with deviant drinking employees are in various stages of development. Interviews with sampled respondents will focus on reactions to hypothetical deviant drinking of varying degrees of severity found at different levels in the organization. Reactions to different types of hypothetical supervisory reactions to problem drinking will be likewise explored in terms of the appropriateness of such behaviors. Responses will be randomized through Graeco-Latin square designs which maximize combinations of variables in limited-size samples. Variations in patterns of response in these areas will be analyzed in terms of social-demographic characteristics of the respondents, characteristics of specific installations, respondents' experiences with alcohol problems, and respondents' knowledge of and general attitudes toward alcohol problems. Data on the relevant characteristics of specific installations will be gathered through separate interviews with management representatives. Results of the study will further specify portions of the societal reaction theory of deviant behavior as well as highlighting barriers to successful implementation of alcoholism programs in work organizations.